The typical approach to providing satisfactory air quality in work spaces or living spaces is to measure conditions in the space. The measured values are then compared with safe, recommended or desired environmental air quality conditions. Due to the complexity of buildings, including the number of rooms and the types of conditions that might be present, the amount of data that is created may be overwhelming and hard to interpret. What is needed is a way to provide an easy to understand measure of overall air quality and building management performance.